Moments
by drarryismypassion
Summary: Semi based on Moments by Emerson Drive. Harry and Draco find each other at low points in their lives and end up saving each other. Non-magical. AU


Author's note: This fic came to me as I was driving home from class last night. I was listening to 'Moments by Emerson Drive. Non-magical. AU. Harry Potter and his friends/enemies belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, I just like to play around with them a little. Also I do not own Moments. Emerson Drive has that privilege. And now, my newest fic: MOMENTS

As I make my way across the frozen pavement of the bridge, I spot a man about my age huddled against the brick wall of the railing, curled up in a cardboard box. His long blonde hair sways erratically in the January gusts. He looks up at me with sad grey eyes. I feel like he can see into my soul with that look. We hold eye contact for a few moments before he works up the nerve to speak.

"Sir, I'm not usually one to ask this, but do you have any change you can spare? I would love a hot chocolate right about now and it's only a dollar at the gas station down the road." He pleads more with his eyes than his words. He looks so very ashamed, like he would rather do anything than ask me for a few quarters. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

I reach into my pocket, grabbing my old, falling apart wallet. Unfolding the worn brown leather, I pull out three bills. "Here you go. This should be enough to get you a room at the local motel for a few nights." I say as I hand him the three one hundred dollar bills, the only money in my wallet.

"Thank you sir. But I can't possibly take all of this. I'm ok out here. I just want one hot chocolate. That's all. I really can't take all this." He frantically said trying to give the money back.

"No, please take it. I really don't need it. Not anymore." I replied solemly.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Harry. Call me Harry." I said, avoiding his question.

"Okay, Harry. I'm Draco." He said with a smile. "You know I haven't always been this way. I've had my moments, days in the sun, moments I was second to none, moments when I knew I did what I though I couldn't do. Like the plane ride coming home from the war, that summer, my son was born. Memories like a coat so warm the cold wind can't get through. Looking at me now you might not know it, but I've had my moments."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I bid farewell. "It was nice to meet you, Draco. I'm sorry things turned out like this for you." I turned and walked the rest of the way to the center of the bridge.

I stood there for a moment, trying to find my nerve. 'Will anybody care if I do this? Will anybody even miss me? Will anybody even notice at all that I'm gone?' I question myself silently. I heard a foot scuffle beside me and saw Draco standing there out of the corner of my eye. He would glance at me and look down just as quickly.

I think the recognized the look in my eye. Standing there with him watching me like that, I felt ashamed. I looked at him and said "You know I haven't always been this way. I've had my moments, days in the sun, moments I was second to none, moments when I knew I did what I though I couldn't do. Like the day I walked away from the wine for the woman who became my wife and a love that, when it was right, could always see me through. Looking at me now you might not know it. But I've had my moments."

uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui

Draco smiled up from the leather couch he was currently laying on, trying to fight off yet another cold. Ever since Harry had brought him home on the fatefull night 10 years ago, he was a very sickly man, almost constantly having a cold or a sore throat. But his best friend and now husband always took great care of him.

"What are you smiling about, dear" Harry asked as he handed Draco a bowl of soup.

"Just thinking about how much you do for me and how much I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'm so glad I found you all those years ago. I know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. And Scorpius would have never gotten to know what an amazing man his father is. I love you so much you pathetic sickly being" Harry said with a warm heart and laughter on his lips.

"You know I haven't always been this way." Draco said with a grin on his face.

"Oh really? Do tell dear." Harry laughed again.

"I've had my moments, days in the sun, moments I was second to none, moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do." Draco gently grabbed Harry's hand a placed a kiss on his palm. "Like that cold night, on the frozen bridge, where a young man almost ended it. I was right there, I wasn't scared on bit and I helped to pull him through. Looking at me now you might not know it, but I've had my moments."

Harry smiled down at him and placed a firm, tear stained kiss on his forehead. "You get some rest baby. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. I love you and all of your moments."

"I love you too Harry. Goodnight baby."

A/N so what do you guys think. I changed up some of the words to the song to make it fit my plot better but tried to stay as true to it as possible. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
